gtafandomcom-20200222-history
2008
Events concering the ''Grand Theft Auto'' series in 2008. Real World Events * Grand Theft Auto IV was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on April 29. * Grand Theft Auto IV was released for PC on December 2. Game World 2D Universe * Trey Walsh marries Petula Shoe in Anywhere City. HD Universe * Frenchie Fox is arrested for prostitution, aged 30. * Larry Kerr is arrested for assault with a knife, aged 25. * Corey Conner is taken hostage by terrorists. * Glory Hole Theme Park celebrates its 23rd year in business. * A terrorist scare in Liberty City prompts the LCPD to close all bridges and tunnels connecting to Algonquin and Alderney, temporarily isolating them from the rest of the city. * The events of Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad Of Gay Tony all take place in autumn. ** Niko Bellic arrives in America. ** Vladimir Glebov is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Billy Grey gets out of rehab. ** The war between The Lost MC and The Angels of Death reignites. ** Jason Michaels is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Lyle Rivas is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Mikhail Faustin is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Tom Rivas is killed by Niko Bellic. ** An Angels of Death clubhouse is attacked by The Lost and the cocaine is stolen from then. ** A drug deal ends in a shootout after the buyers reveal that they are cops. ** Arthur Stubbs is killed by Johnny Klebitz. ** Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton are killed by Elizabeta Torres. ** The Bank of Liberty in Chinatown, Algonquin is robbed. ** Tom Goldberg is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Billy Grey arranges the Triad ambush on Johnny Klebitz and is arrested. **Brian Jeremy creates his own gang and a civil war happens between The Lost members. ** Brian Jeremy is killed by Johnny Klebitz. (or spared, but killed later in the game anyway) ** Jayvon Simson is killed by Niko Bellic. ** The Trunchez Brothers are all killed by Niko Bellic. ** Elizabeta Torres is arrested and given a 300 year sentence for thirty counts of cocaine distribution. ** Roman Bellic is kidnapped by two bikers, and is then saved by Niko Bellic. ** Oleg Minkov is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Adam Dimayev is killed by Niko Bellic. ** One of the following events happen: *** Playboy X is killed by Niko Bellic. *** Dwayne Forge is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Three union officials are killed in a series of explosions by Luis Lopez. ** Eduard Borodin is killed by Niko Bellic and an associate. ** Tony Black is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Frank Garone is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Gerald McReary is imprisoned for racketeering and armed robbery offences. Possibly doing a 20 or 50-year prison sentence, 20 if for racketeering, 50 for racketeering and armed robbery. ** Bucky Sligo is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Teddy Benavidez is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Clarence Little is killed by Niko Bellic (or spared, but killed later in the game anyway). ** Clarence's Associate is killed by Niko Bellic ** Vic Manzano is killed by Luis Lopez. ** Aiden O'Malley is killed by Niko Bellic. ** One of the following events happen: *** Derrick McReary is killed by Niko Bellic, or dies some point after Out of Commission or A Revenger's Tragedy. *** Francis McReary is killed by Niko Bellic. ** An ambush and shootout on a diamond deal at the Platypus freighter ship see several Lost MC bikers and Evan Moss killed by Johnny Klebitz. ** Frickie Van Hardenburg is killed by Luis Lopez. ** Luca Silvestri, Johnny Barbosa and Joseph DiLeo are all killed by Niko Bellic. ** Tahir Saeed and Ahmed Khalil are killed by Luis Lopez. ** Gracie Ancelotti is kidnapped by Niko Bellic. ** A botched diamond deal occurs at The Libertonian. ** Jim Fitzgerald is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Isaac Roth is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Johnny Klebitz leads an assault on Alderney State Correctional Facility. ** Billy Grey is killed by Johnny Klebitz. ** The Lost MC Clubhouse burns down. ** NOOSE agents are killed by Luis Lopez in an ambush created by Ray Bulgarin. ** Niko Bellic steals a truck full of cocaine from the Triads. ** Luis Lopez steals an APC. ** A war between the Pegorinos and the Pavanos start after Jimmy Pegorino is caught in an ambush created by the Pavanos. ** Marki Ashvilli is killed by Luis Lopez. ** Luis Lopez steals a subway train. ** Charles Matteo is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Ray Bulgarin betrays and try to kill Luis Lopez. ** A deal is made to try to free Gracie, but ends in a shootout. ** Kim Young-Guk is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Anthony Corrado is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Ray Boccino is killed by Niko Bellic. ** Darko Brevic is either killed or spared by Niko Bellic. ** The Hercules & Maisonette 9 nightclubs are shut down by the Liberty City mayor's office and Uncle Vince is killed by Luis Lopez. ** One of the following events happen: *** Niko accepts Jimmy's offer and makes a deal with Dimitri Rascalov. Roman Bellic is killed by one of Dimitri's hitmen, with leads to Pegorino being killed by Dimitri and Dimitri being killed by Niko Bellic. *** Niko rejects Jimmy's offer and kills Dimitri. Kate McReary is killed by Pegorino, with leads to Pegorino being killed by Niko Bellic. ** Timur and Ray Bulgarin are killed by Luis Lopez. ** Jon Gravelli dies at the age of 85 in his hospital bed. * Joshua Hampton murders his father Abraham. * The US government spends $700 billion to bail out several major banks. * Fruit computers voted "Best Ornament that goes Beep" at the Code Wanker Meet takes place this year, as evidenced in an email in GTA Chinatown Wars. * Franklin Clinton is arrested and is placed in Bolingbroke Penitentiary. * Steve Haines becomes the host of the TV show, The Underbelly Of Paradise. * Dale Jenkins is voted for Britain's Atheist of the Year. * Chad and Shenice Mulligan gets married. * Minotaur Finance was awarded the "Management Company of the Year" in the Los Santos Management Company Awards. Navigation es:2008 hu:2008 it:2008 nl:2008 pt:2008 ru:2008 uk:2008 Category:Years